


A Magician's oath

by Torlia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little Shallura, Blue against Red, F/M, Kinda almost death, M/M, Magician AU, blood oath, fire against water, gay duh, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlia/pseuds/Torlia
Summary: Blood oaths were serious things here, like very serious. When you took a blood oath with someone you loved and wanted to stay friends with forever, each drew blood from their hand palm, just above where the thumb starts, and then you grab each other’s hand and repeat “blood is thicker than the water, and as you share your blood with your brother in arms the covenant is sealed” until your hands start glowing in your magic’s colours. The stronger your magic is at the time, the stronger your oath will be. If you broke a blood oath by hurting the other part, your blood would turn black in your veins and kill you within a minute. Yes, very serious. So why the fuck did I make a blood oath with that stupid bastard.





	A Magician's oath

Blood oaths were serious things here, like very serious. When you took a blood oath with someone you loved and wanted to stay friends with forever, each drew blood from their hand palm, just above where the thumb starts, and then you grab each other’s hand and repeat “blood is thicker than the water, and as you share your blood with your brother in arms the covenant is sealed” until your hands start glowing in your magic’s colours. The stronger your magic is at the time, the stronger your oath will be. If you broke a blood oath by hurting the other part, your blood would turn black in your veins and kill you within a minute. Yes, very serious. So why the fuck did I make a blood oath with that stupid bastard.  
We were like ten, both messing around and wanting to stay friends forever. Inconveniently, we were also two of the most powerful young magicians in our country, both in the same advanced class with a private tutor to teach us all about our damaging magic. It was us and four others in the class, but we were special. We had grown up together, laid in the same crib even, inseparable. We thought we’d always be together, so we made the oath. Red and blue, fire and water, curling around each other while we repeated the words, creating a purple lighting up the room and our excited faces. And then it was done. And now we’re stuck with it, even after everything.   
6 years after the blood oath was made, we were stronger than ever, more connected than ever, an unstoppable team. No one could stand against us, so the council decided to make one of us head magician; an idol to youngsters, headmaster to many, the most powerful magician there is with a few friends to guide and help.   
He should have just won.  
But he couldn’t, not after they found out who he was. He was a hybrid, a mix between a wizard and the Galra; terrible troll looking creatures with little and dark magic. And no one wanted to have a half Galra for their head magician, so not only was the seat given to me, but he was exiled from the wizard world to live with his Galra family; none other than the infamous Zarkon. Zarkon was apparently his uncle, since his father was dead.  
I was surprised, yes, but I didn’t hate him. I loved him. Probably more than I should. I tried talking to the old men, but they wouldn’t listen. They despised him, they wanted him gone. I thought to myself “I will not lose him over something like this”, and I thought I could never lose him. But something had changed in him. He didn’t want a goodbye from me; he didn’t want anything from me. He hated me for all I had become that he could not. And so he left, with a promise that he would end my reign when he started his own. He left breaking my heart, forgetting my blood flowing in his veins.   
After that we have spent two years trying to get the other to break their blood oath. I haven’t seen him during all this time, but he send messages with small threats that I know he will never go through with, doing harmless pranks and minor inconveniences. I won’t let him win, and he won’t let me win. I know that idiot like the back of my hand, I know exactly what to do to make him annoyed and exasperated. Unfortunately, he knows me too.   
“Lance, there’s something here for you,” Allura, my secretary, my friend, and also one of my best fighters.   
“What?” I ask, hiding my curiosity with annoyance. Allura just rolls her eyes.  
“A basket with something in, probably a fruit basket,” she said, placing the basket on my desk. I tentatively dragged off the cloth, tossing it in disgust when I saw what was in there. “Lance?”  
“HE DID NOT JUST SEND ME BANANAS!” I groaned in annoyance, pushing away the basket with the yellow spawns of Satan and teeth disease. That bastard knows how I hate bananas.  
“Lance, calm down it’s just bananas,” Allura sighed, rubbing her forehead. A piece of her white hair fell from her loose bun and fell across her dark face.   
“JUST BANANAS?” I shouted in disgust. “OH HELL NO, SEND THAT SHITSTICK A MOOSE, HE IS TERRIFIED OF THOSE!”  
“Lance, seriously,” Allura groaned, leaving with the basket of disappointment and abominations. I don’t know if she’ll actually send him a moose but I hope so. He’ll piss his pants.  
I chuckled, sitting down in my chair again, feeling a longing I usually felt whenever one of his little ‘gifts’ showed up. I still remember as clear as if it was yesterday the day the bastard and I went with Coran out in the woods and we saw a moose. He was crying all the way home, Shiro had to make him mushroom stew to calm him down.   
I stood up silently, leaving my office without looking back at anyone. Apparently there were a few rookies looking around for work experience here today, each of them lighting up as soon as they saw me. Just as fast as their excitement had come across them, confusion came next. I just walked straight past them, not giving them one of my thoughts. All of them were gathered on that stupid idiot afraid of moose.   
“Don’t worry about it, he gets like this sometimes,” Hunk, my office man and my personal chef, whispered to the rookies. He had known me from when we were in the same class, and had seen how close that bastard and I had been.   
There were often times when I would leave early and go home. It didn’t do anything; I just needed solidarity and time to think for myself. Maybe I should just give up, give myself up to him. Hurt him one time and let him win, because he sure as hell hadn’t won much in life. But would that make him happy? Would it satisfy him to have me die at his hands, to have me lose this game we have been playing for two years? Or would it break him how it would break me?  
As I lay in bed getting ready to sleep a magical letter hit over my head, making me shoot up. Only his letters hit me over the head. I picked up the piece of parchment and opened it up. It was only one word written on it in big letters: WHY? Ehehehe, so I guess he got my moose.  
I never knew it would come to this. Why would they start a war? It was peaceful. We were fine. We could pretend we were fine. We could keep up this rivalry that we could see past. We could’ve continued as we were, but now our people were fighting each other. Fire against water, red against blue. There was a constant screaming in the air, the sound of people dying and fighting each other making the air thick with tension. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran and I were standing over a table in the school’s highest and most protected tower discussing what to do next.   
“The Galra have Shiro and Keith, it’s causing so many casualties on our side!” Allura hissed. I visibly flinched at his name. I had refused to even think his name for two years, and the others hadn’t said anything about him either. They knew they shouldn’t. It was the first time I had heard his name in two years.   
“Why did he have to take Shiro with him two years ago?” Pidge growled, tapping her foot and biting off the remnants of her nails. Everyone knew how much she had loved Shiro, he was like a big brother to her after her own big brother, Matt had disappeared. Allura too had loved him, in another way, and it pained her too to say his name. It was like him and I.   
“We need to find another strategy!” Hunk turned to me. “Lance, what do we do?”  
Everyone’s heads turned to me. The constant screaming outside made it hard to think. Outside there were magicians and Galras were killing each other, fires were crackling, houses collapsing, families torn apart and skies were burning. I looked into each of my friend’s worried eyes.  
“We’re going to go out there and fight with the others. Everyone knows we’re the best fighters we have,” I said determined.   
“Lance, you can’t go out there,” Hunk whispered.  
“The hell I can!”   
“What if you die?! What will we do then?” Allura hissed.   
“Then you take over Allura!” I stood up abruptly making everyone take a step back. “Then you take over and you become the best goddamn head Magician this world has ever seen! If I die fighting this war then you end it! I’m gonna go out there, and I’m gonna end it! I’m gonna find Keith.” I flinched again.   
Everyone was silent. Then Pidge smiled and jumped on my back.  
“Let’s go then, Sharpshooter!” And then we were off. 

I had lost them behind a long time ago, in the bloodshed and fires. Pidge was quickly gone, off flying with Rover, Hunk stopping to save another Magician called Shay, Coran and Allura fighting four Galras. I was still running towards the flower meadow where we would spend the lazy summer days. I had this feeling that he would be there. And he was.  
I felt an incredible longing as soon as I saw him. He had let the mullet I used to tease him for grow out, his short hair in a pony tail. He was wearing a tight body suit every fighter of his calibre would use, a knife resting in his hand. When his violet eyes met mine I could see the sadness in him too, before he replaced it with indifference. That hurt me more than anything. People sharing the blood oath weren’t meant to be apart for this long, and I could see it was tearing at him too.   
And today one of us would have to kill the other.   
“Lance,” Keith whispered as soon as we were close enough for me to hear. We had absentmindedly walked towards each other, the blood bond pulling at us.  
“Heya Mullet,” I chuckled. I wouldn’t meet him as cold as he tried to meet me. He touched his pony tail confused, and my heart tinged at the act.   
“Lance, you know what comes next, right?” Keith glared up at me, and I took a step back.  
“Keith, we don’t have to do this,” I whispered in shock. “You can’t hurt me, not without hurting yourself.”  
“We’ll both go down,” Keith stared emptily at me, and I wished I could slap him then, but I had taken another step back.   
“Why?” I shouted. Another step backwards. “Because of some stupid decision a bunch of out-dated old men made two years ago? Keith!”  
“Because that’s what expected of me!” Keith shouted back. “Because I’m not welcome anywhere! Because I’m unnatural! Because I can’t stay alive, and if I am to die then I can at least make him proud!”  
“Him? Zarkon? He doesn’t care about you! He wouldn’t care if you killed me, you would just destroy everything! We would destroy everything!” I screamed. Another step back. “Why won’t you come back to us? Why won’t you come back to me?”  
“Because I can’t!” Keith screamed taking a step towards me. “Because I am an abomination and this is all I can do!”  
“We both know that’s not true! You’re fire! You are one of the best magicians in the world!”  
“Always second to you!”  
“No, Keith! I was always second to you!”  
Keith stopped completely, his mouth open in shock.  
“The only reason I’m the head magician and not you is because of your parents! The only reason you were exiled is because you were the best, and they couldn’t have that!”  
Keith was completely silent.   
“So wake up you idiot!” I shrieked. “Won’t you remember your life with me?!”  
I heard a loud sound before feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see blood flowing out of the bullet wound there, then up to Keith’s terrified face. Instantly fire was around us and the screams of pain of whoever shot me filled the sudden silence. I felt myself falling to the ground, but Keith caught me before I hit the ground, clutching my head in his hands. All I could hear was the echo of screaming, Keith’s desperate cries for help, and his quiet whispers about how I would be alright.   
“Keith,” I slurred trying to hold onto his face.  
“Don’t strain yourself idiot, help will arrive soon,” he assured me, taking my hand with his free hand. “I sent one of my fires with a message to Allura.”  
“New trick?”  
“Yeah,”  
I chuckled, trying to open my eyes enough to see him properly. I felt wet tears on my cheeks, both my own and his.  
“Keith, are you crying?” I chuckled weakly, looking up with slurring eyes.   
“Of course I am you idiot,” Keith grumbled, laughing slightly.  
“Ah, well I’ve always wanted you to cry for me as I died in your arms,”  
“You’re not gonna die!”   
“You can’t say that,” I whispered. Blood loss was a scary thing, especially when his blood was running along with mine. What if this broke our bond?  
I saw Keith thinking the same.  
“What if you just get my blood again?” Keith asked excited.   
“What, you want to redo the blood oath?” I chuckled disbelieving. “Keith, it’s probably not going to work.”  
“It’s fine, I’ve read up on it these last two years and I found something that may save you now,” Keith confessed, blushing slightly as he said so. Was it because he had been looking up the bond?  
Keith used his knife to cut open his and mine palm, bringing them together. I instantly felt his blood rush in with mine, remembering this feeling from the last time we did this. Blue and red started rounding each other.  
“Say the words with me, Lance,” Keith whispered, resting his forehead against mine. “Have enough strength to say it, just for a little longer.”  
“Blood is thicker than the water, and as you share your blood with your brother in arms the covenant is sealed”  
“Blood is thicker than the water, and as you share your blood with your brother in arms the covenant is sealed”  
“Blood is thicker than the water, and as you share your blood with your brother in arms the covenant is sealed”  
“And to be more than a brother until the inevitable death of one bring us both down,” Keith whispered at the end, confusing me. This was not part of the ritual I knew?   
Then he leaned down and kissed me. Purple of all types covered us from head to toe, healing every wound on each of our bodies, making me feel stronger than ever, but also drained at the same time. Then the purple light expanded as Keith kept moving his lips to mine. The magic grew and grew until it was running along fighting Galras and Magicians, clearing all other magic from the sky, making the war purple for everyone. All wounds were healed where the purple touched, and all dark magic erased with other dark and corrupt thoughts. Everyone stopped, dropping their weapons to watch the peaceful purple envelope them all. And then it was over. It was all over. The war, the hatred between the races and the rivalry between Keith and I. And I was tired, passing out as soon as I saw my friends running towards us.

When I woke up the first person I saw Keith. Then I saw Allura, Coran, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and to my surprise, even Matt. Pidge saw my confusion when my eyes landed on the lost brother.  
“Apparently he had been a prisoner to the Galra, but as soon as the war was over he was freed,” Pidge smiled, hugging her big brother.   
“The war is over?” I slurred. Everyone nodded. “What happened?”  
“Well, Keith apparently remade your blood oath and made it a liiiiittle stronger than before,” Allura snickered, making Keith go bright red.  
“What?”  
“You know we had a bonding moment,” Keith chuckled, still very red. “I cradled you in my arms,”  
“What did you do to our bond?” I asked, smiling suspiciously.   
“Well,” Keith scratched his neck, avoiding my eyes.  
“You’re basically married now!” Pidge shouted out. “It was like this very powerful wedding ritual, and apparently your magic was so strong that you accidentally ended the war in the process!”  
“It was?” I asked confused. “You did?”  
Keith was bright red, redder than his fire, redder than his magic, redder than his goddamn jacket. I turned red too.  
“The kiss,” realization hit me after a few seconds of procession. The room was quiet, and I was worried for Keith’s health with how red he was turning.  
“AHAHAHAHAHA, YOU KISSED HIM!” Pidge boomed jumping on Keith. Two years apart hadn’t changed anything between them.   
“Maybe just a little,” Keith mumbled.  
“I think it’s time we all went out let them talk people!” Allura chuckled, taking Shiro’s hand in hers, leading everyone out. She was like a mother hen. Keith sat down next to my bed as soon as they closed the door behind me. I finally took some time to check where I was, and noticed to my delight we were in my room.   
“Lance,” Keith began.  
“Keith, it’s ok,” I smiled, taking his hand in mine. Our hands were wrapped in bandages, hiding the cuts we had to make to seal our apparent marriage. “I don’t mind very much being married to you Keith. We swore we would always be together right? Now we can.”  
“You don’t mind being married to me?” Keith chuckled.  
“Quite the opposite actually,” I whispered, leaning my forehead to rest to his. I closed my eyes just feeling his breath on my lips, listening to his heartbeat match mine. “I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too,” Keith mumbled. “I love you.”  
“Love you too, Mullet,”  
“Until the inevitable death of one brings us both down.”  
“Until the inevitable death of one brings us both down.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very short Klance fanfiction I wrote while waiting for my friend to come back from her oral exam.


End file.
